This invention relates to new and useful improvements in wall support devices, particularly wall support devices utilized in supporting a wall in the substantially vertical position during construction, against displacement for example as by wind, until the roof assembly can be installed thus holding the walls in the vertical position.
Conventionally, temporary wood bracing is used for this purpose which not only is expensive and inconvenient, but makes it difficult to install scaffolding, is difficult to install in a manner to ensure adequate support of the wall and usually has to be constructed for each individual wall so that materials are not necessarily reuseable.